Metal Reaction
by OrigamiPrayers
Summary: An AkuRoku oneshot. A touch of Zemyx for flavor. “Well, well…this sure is a surprise, Roxie.” It was spoken close to his ear, and the blond tried to hide the shiver that ran down his spine.


Axel had once told him that Demyx normally started everything that caused trouble. Of course, he didn't believe him at the time, and normally the musically gifted Nobody was one of the people he was closest to in all of the Organization. But after this, Roxas was sure to slaughter him far more viciously than Axel had ever imagined even on his worst days. This would be because at this moment…

He was handcuffed to Axel's bed.

For some odd reason, Demyx had decided that the fiery red head was a little annoyed and more tense than usual. Being his partner, Roxas had mentioned that the male in question did seem a little unnerved, although neither blond could figure out the reason why. They had sat in the older Nobody's room for a while before the Melodious Nocturne had a sudden idea.

Telling Roxas to meet him in Axel's room, the younger blond was taken by surprise when Demyx (and Xigbar of all people) grabbed him and hauled him into number eight's room, pushing him onto the bed and handcuffing him to it. Struggling in his bonds, all he could do was scowl at both men and wonder what the hell they had done this for.

"Where the hell did you guys find handcuffs?" He was still struggling, the clanking of the metal from the cuffs against the metal bed frame making a sound much like when his keyblades struck other weapons. Both men looked down and grinned, but Xigbar answered.

"Kid, you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Smirking, the man with the eye patch walked away. "And just wait till you figure out where we stuck the key."

Demyx grinned brightly and waved. "This should cheer him up in no time! Bye Roxas!"

With that, they left him alone, handcuffed to Axel's bed, in the dark.

He was going to slaughter them all.

In the dark, with little to do other than try to stare, he felt himself begin to doze off, finding it harder and harder to keep his lids open. He was nearly asleep when the door creaked, the light coming through before the shadow of Axel was revealed in the doorway. Stunned, the blond didn't move, because that would only alert the other male to his presence.

Although, Roxas had to admit, in the end it was useless. No matter what, the red head was going to discover his partner handcuffed to his bed. Humiliation kept him silent, the whole Organization would know by tomorrow, and he wouldn't be able to show his face without snickers following his every move. As if he already needed that, being the youngest of the Nobodies, not remembering who he used to be…

His thoughts were interrupted when the light disappeared, Axel shutting the door and sighing, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall. He remained like that for a few moments, before pushing himself off of the wall, blue eyes watching as the lanky, graceful male closed his eyes, unzipping his long jacket, revealing his strong chest.

Roxas's throat began to grow dry as the tall male shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders, leaving him complete shirtless. It stirred all sorts of feelings in him, and he tried his best to quell them. But in his own way, Axel was doing a strip tease, and he was being forced to watch it all, unable to move and stop his body from reacting.

Sighing as the weight left his shoulders, Axel began to unzip his pants, revealing thin, creamy white legs and a pair of black boxers. The fabric was so tight on the other male's hips and groin that it didn't even take Roxas's imagination to know what rested beneath them. Red hair trailed down his abdomen, disappearing beneath the fabric, and everything in the room felt so much hotter to the small male on the bed, and he had to squirm, had to move.

And he announced those movements with the loud clanking of metal against metal.

Holding his breath, he watched Axel look up quickly, eyes adjusted to the dark enough to spot the male on his bed, and a moment of confusion passed through his eyes, before another emotion took over. Grinning widely, the red haired male took a step closer to the bed, and Roxas could only watch and squirm.

"Well, well…this sure is a surprise, Roxie." It was spoken close to his ear, and the blond tried to hide the shiver that ran down his spine. Fingers danced across his chest, teasing in little circles and causing a reaction, even through the material of his jacket.

Biting his lip for a moment, he tried to roll away from the fingers, but it was in vain. "Don't look at me like that, Axel! It's not like I did this…Demyx and that guy with the eye patch they-ah!"

The fingers had trailed downwards, cupping his erection. Roxas closed his eyes, nearly bucking his hips from one touch. The other male chuckled, the sound light and very much amused. "Did they do this to you too, Roxas?"

Part of him wanted to say forget it and ask the taller male to continue was he was doing to his body and pleasure him. Fighting along that part was the side of him that said it was only the hormones, and he needed to get out of here before things got out of control.

"You-You were stripping-" Axel's fingers had began to stroke him slightly through his pants, and he groaned, bucking up as much as he could in his current position. "-I just…reacted." He didn't believe his own lie.

The hand pulled away, and only pride kept Roxas from asking for it to move back. The other male stood up, still smiling. "Well, if that's the case, I'll leave you like this and just sleep in your room.

That thought, especially when he was in a position unable to relieve his problem, made the blonde cringe. He really, really wanted to come, despite the fact he didn't want to admit it, so the battle between sides waged on in his head.

In a small voice, Roxas asked quietly, still squirming with arousal. "Can you at least get the key?"

The look in Axel's eyes changed, and for a split second Roxas saw the disappointment cross his features. Blue eyes looked away, not able to see his fellow Nobody looking like that. He felt the male kneel next to him, in a very concerned manner. "Yeah, Roxas, where is it?"

A blush, that he wanted to curse himself for having, crossed his cheekbones as he muttered something incomprehensible about someone needing two eye patches before he sighed, and steeled himself for the reaction to his words.

"It's in…my boxers."

A laugh, rich and deep filled his ears, and the urge to cross his arms and pout, despite his situation, caused the blond to make the cuffs clank against the bed again. After a few moments, Axel looked at him.

Trying to hide a snicker, he spoke. "You just asked me to get into your pants."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Now come on, Axel, please?" He was desperate to be free, so he could touch himself and finally be out of this state of orgasmic limbo between climax and disappointment. The thought of having Axel take care of that problem passed his mind, but he shook it away. He was not going to resort to such measures, no matter how much they tempted him.

The other male smirked. "You're at my mercy, luckily, this has seemed to amuse me enough to get me out of my mood, Roxie."

He could only watch as Axel moved to on top of the bed, straddling him in nothing but his boxers. Apparently, by the growing bulge there, Roxas realized he wasn't the only one needing to relieve some tension. Another man on top of him, bodies touching, left the small blond craving to have things done to him even more than he had previously.

Hands moved to his pants, his current state making the task more difficult as skilled fingers moved and removed them, dropping them to floor. He then moved to the underwear, and every finger that pressed to his skin nearly burned as Axel paused. Roxas thought he was debating between removing the article or putting his hand underneath to search for the key. Even now, he was showing that he was willing to let the small male go, although the blond was at his mercy.

That broke him, and he knew what he wanted.

"Please," Roxas said breathily as fingers rested at the edge of the waistband to his boxers, "Please Axel…I-"

He couldn't see Axel's eyes, but his tone said enough, "I'm trying to find it, Roxas."

"No! I mean…" Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Touch me."

The small smile on Axel's face made it through his closed eyes and made his whole body ache with need. Without a word, he felt the boxers being removed, and he forced his eyes closed still so as not to see his member released from its cloth prison. Fingers ghosted across it, and he bucked towards them, biting his tongue to keep from whimpering.

Touching his cheek, he heard the other male speak softly in his ear, tongue grazing the soft skin there. "Open your eyes."

Unable to deny the soft command, he watched as Axel moved back down to his erection, lips wrapping around the head and sucking gently. This time, Roxas had to make a sound from the explosion of pleasure, moaning in desperation. Hands held his hips down and he could only remain attached to the bed, watching as he was pleased and licked and sucked by the skilled mouth of his partner.

Nearly to the edge, the blond was making sounds more often, head tossing back and forth in attempt to do something with the increasing amount of pleasure coursing through his veins to the point his whole body throbbed. "Ah-Axel, please!"

Before he could see stars and feel release, the red head pulled back, and this time he couldn't hold back the whimper. Moving back up towards his face, a hand ran through blond hair reassuringly, green eyes asking if he could continue.

Blue eyes looked right back into his, never wavering.

A soft, sweet kiss was pressed to his lips; their first. Closing his eyes, he felt Axel touch his cheek, mouth exploring his with tenderness. His hands ached to move and touch back, to run through that red hair, trace over the muscles of that chest. Finally, the other male pulled back and chuckled.

Roxas was gulping down air, everything in his body just begging for release. Somewhere in his mind where there still was logic, he noticed that Axel was watching him, enjoying seeing him in such pleasure. Were he not so far gone, he would have said something sarcastic, but all he could think of was release. He didn't even say anything as a finger was pressed between his lips. Without complaint he sucked, swirling his tongue around the digit several times before it was abruptly removed from his mouth.

Leaning closer, Axel's voice was husky and low as he spoke. "Save that tongue for another time, Roxie."

He was about to say something to that when the finger that had occupied his mouth moved to his entrance and pressed inside slowly. Closing his eyes, he let out a hiss of pain before the other male captured his mouth again, tongue intruding and battling with his, a distraction to keep his mind off of the other finger pushing itself inside him.

Before long Axel was finding a pace, continuing to scissor his opening while kissing him heatedly. The other male swallowed his sounds of pain and of pleasure until his fingers found the spot they were looking for, Roxas bucking up involuntarily as the digits brushed against something inside him that made him see stars.

Pulling away from him, Roxas gasped for air, the sound ragged in his ears as Axel placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "This is going to hurt."

"Obviously," Roxas said breathlessly, "just do it." He forced his eyes closed, taking a deep breath before he felt a hand run through his hair, soft kisses down his jaw. Opening his eyes, he watched as Axel watched him, green eyes tracing over his features as though he wanted to imprint them into his soul. It made him shiver; made the lust feel so much more incessant.

Their eyes meeting, their mouths crushed together again as Axel pushed himself inside. The pain made him wince, again the sound being caught between their mouths as Axel was fully sheathed inside him. He remained unmoving for a moment, allowing their bodies both to accommodate to everything.

Within moments, Roxas felt his body throb, more focused on the pleasure than the pain. His hands clenched, desperately clinging to the bed as Axel began to move. The thrusting was slow and hard, leaving him aching as his body shook from the pleasure. Moans slipped past his lips, the rocking motions shaking the bed as their pace grew faster.

Axel moved to kissing his neck, teeth grazing against skin as one hand moved to wrap around Roxas' erection. It had been neglected for so long that the sensation left him clinging to Axel, fingers digging into his strong back as the pleasure coursed through his body. "Ah, please, Axel!"

Three more thrusts and stars exploded into his vision, his pleasure burning hot as he came between their chests. Axel groaned, following soon afterwards with his own climax, riding it out through soft thrusts as he muttered something incoherent against Roxas's neck.

For a few moments, neither of them moved, both of them panting, bodies slick with sweat. Roxas kept his eyes closed, one hand moving to wipe the sweat and hair from his brow. This surprised him, since his hands were…

Looking at his hands, he realized he wasn't handcuffed anymore; the only remains of the metal instrument were the red marks around his wrists. Axel was watching his reaction as he rested his chin on his crossed arms. Roxas looked from his hands back to his face.

"I wanted you to be able to back out…even at the end." Axel said softly, one of his hands gently pulling the other male's wrist towards him, before pressing a soft kiss to the agitated skin.

Roxas was quiet, still catching his breath from their activities. After such soft words and their intimacy, the smaller Nobody didn't know what to say to him. Axel didn't seem to care, and just watched him as though the silence was fine.

But it wasn't fine with Roxas, and he wasn't quite sure why the thought of it made him feel so unsettled.

"Axel, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Roxas." The redhead grinned. "Actions speak louder than words…you just let me do that to you. Apparently you are annoyed to hell with me, but perhaps it's just because I wasn't sexing you up sooner."

The blond glared at that comment, and shoved him slightly, causing Axel to let out a laugh.

"Shut up, Axel."

The other male grinned. "Make m-"

Roxas didn't even leave him time to finish his statement as he crushed their mouths together again.

--

The next day, Demyx opened his door to find a handcuffed Zexion sitting in the hallway, a sign around his neck stating: "Thought we'd return the favor – Axel and Roxas."

--

(A/N: This is the spawn of my roommate and I listening to rave and DDR music after finals week finished, although it took months to find just the right ending. I love humor and such, even if I love writing angst more…so here it is, fun little sexy Axel and Roxas piece with some Zemyx on the side. Thanks for all of your reviews everyone!)


End file.
